L'héritage de Madara
by evans16
Summary: Tout le monde sait que Naruto est le fils de Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki, mais si il y avait d'autres secrets de famille: Madara Uchiwa est le père du Yondaime, Hashirama Senju est le grand-père de Kushina. M par prudence
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède pas Naruto. Madara est l'un de mes personnages préférés, j'ai donc décidé de faire une histoire ayant un Madara gentil**

* * *

**Prologue**

Cela faisait dix ans que Madara avait envoyé Kyubi sur Konoha, il avait encore lamentablement perdu face à Hashirama. La première guerre était finie depuis peu, et tout le monde ressentait qu'une prochaine guerre allait bientôt arriver. Alors qu'il était un peu distrait, à ressasser son passé. Il se fit prendre en embuscade par une trentaine de ninjas inconnues. Du fait de son combat contre Hashirama, il était toujours faible. « _Merde, vu mon état, j'aurais du mal à les battre_ », cinq l'attaquèrent soudainement, Madara fit quelque mudras: « Katon: technique de la balsamine», il lança cinq boules de feu sur ces premiers ennemis, il fut assez chanceux pour les toucher du premier coup. Les cinq tombèrent devant lui mort. Il plongea les dix suivants dans un genjutsu. « _Bien plus que la moitié_ ». Alors qu'ils regroupaient pour pouvoir lancer une attaque. Madara s'enfuit loin dans la forêt. Il s'arrêta soudainement car devant lui se tenait une falaise avec au fond une rivière. Ses ennemis le rattrapèrent puis l'attaquèrent, alors qu'il se défendait il perdit soudainement son équilibre et se prit un coup d'épée. Il tomba dans la rivière. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de tomber dans l'inconscience fut ses ennemis.

La première chose qu'il ressentit en se réveillant était qu'il était dans un lit. Il ouvrit les yeux et il vit qu'il était dans une petite maison. Il essaya de se redresser, et là rentra une femme. Elle avait environ vingt-cinq ans, elle était blonde. En voyant que son patient était réveillé:

« Tiens, vous êtes réveillé

-Où suis-je? Qui es-tu?

- Je m'appelle Eikyo Namikaze puis vous êtes Chez moi.

-Je sais ça, je veux savoir dans quelle ville.

-Vous êtes dans une ville au bord de la frontière du pays du feu.

- Qu'est-il arrivé? Comment suis-je arrivé ici?, Demanda un Madara impatient d'essayer de savoir ce qui s'était passé puisque sa mémoire était un peu floue.

- Tant de questions, allongez-vous et détendez-vous, vous avez été blessé dans votre dernier combat. Vous avez de la chance que je vous ai trouvé et amené ici et guéri. Certaines fois je ne pensais pas que vous vous en tiriez , après tous peu de gens survivent après avoir reçu une épée à travers sa poitrine. maintenant, que diriez-vous me dire qui vous êtes? "- Demandé Eikyo prenant en compte que l'homme était probablement un shinobi.

-Attends tu as bien dit Namikaze? Demanda-t-il, tu es un membre du clan Namikaze connu pour ses jutsus Futon?

-Exactement. Maintenant puis-je savoir ton nom?

- Je suis le grand Uchiwa Madara, fondateur du clan Uchiwa et co-fondateur du village de Konoha.

- Détestes-tu encore le village de Konoha? »

Il fronça les sourcils:

« Comment sais-tu ça?, elle lui fit un grand sourire, essayes-tu te moquer de moi?

-Non pas du tout, je suis un shinobi. Je dois être au courant de ce qui se passe dans le pays du feu. Maintenant repose-toi je vais faire à manger »

Elle partit de la pièce. Laissant Madara avec ses souvenirs de Konoha. Pour la première fois depuis son départ de Konoha, il ressentait du remord de ce qu'il avait fait à Konoha et Hashirama.

Cinq ans plus tard

Madara était dehors, en train de profiter du temps frais. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il était ici, et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, cette vie lui plaisait énormément. De plus, il avait commencé à ressentir des sentiments pour Eikyo

« _Qui pourrait penser que le grand Madara tombe amoureux d'une femme_ » pensait Madara avec amusement

Cinq ans plus tard

Madara surveillait son fils de trois ans en train d'essayer de monter à un arbre avec le chakra sur ces pieds. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à la moitié, il tomba, Madara qui surveillait le rattrapa juste à temps:

« Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, Minato, dit Madara avec un sourire de fierté sur son visage, rentrons à la maison, ta mère doit nous attendre. »

Quelque semaines plus tard, Madara revenait de son entrainement avec son fils lorsqu'il vit des corps de ninjas autour de sa maison, inquiet pour sa femme, il dit à Minato de rester caché, puis il courut.

lorsqu'il rentra: « Eikyo! » cria-t-il, il vit sa femme en train d'agonir après avoir reçu des coups de ninjas d'Ame. En le voyant, l'un des ninjas avança: « Eh qui es-tu? ». Madara répliqua simplement: « Madara Uchiwa ». en entendant ce nom, les ninjas pâlirent. Ils ne firent même pas un seul geste qu'ils furent tous mort. Il s'approcha de sa femme:

« Prends... soin...de...notre fils...mon amour »

Elle mourra après avoir ces mots. Pour la première fois, on pouvait voir le grand Madara Uchiwa-connu pour ne jamais montrer ses émotions- pleurer sur le corps de sa femme. Il enterra ensuite le corps de sa femme.

« _J'ai besoin de protéger Minato, mais où l'amener. Mais oui! Il y un endroit._ » pensa Madara

Il prit son fils puis plongea dans la forêt laissant derrière lui son ancienne maison.

Une mois plus tard.

Madara et Minato étaient à quelque kilomètres des portes de Konoha

« Minato, mon fils, déclara Madara attirant l'attention de son fils. Au cours de ce mois, il avait formé Minato à quelque jutsus particuliers du clan Uchiwa. Dans l'espérance que son fils soit aussi fort que possible afin qu'il puisse être en toute sécurité. Au cours de ce mois de formation Minato avait activé son Sharingan, un exploit pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, j'ai prévenu l'Hokage de ta venue. »

en effet peu après s'être marié une patrouille d'ambu l'avait reconnu. l'Hokage en personne était venu. Madara avait raconté tout ce qui lui était passé depuis cette époque. Voyant la sincérité, l'Hokage avait décidé de cacher son existence secrète.

«Souviens-toi de garder le nom Uchiha un secret du village mais n'oublie jamais ton héritage. Même si je ne supporte pas les Senju, ce village va te garder en sécurité et te rendre fort. N'abandonne Jamais tes croyances et bats-toi pour ce qui t'est cher, seulement les combats pour protéger quelqu'un précieux pour toi va montrer ta vraie force. je suis désolé de partir seul mais je dois protéger Konoha dans l'ombre après tout c'est mon moyen pour me faire pardonner du village, dis Madara tandis qu'il commençait à partir laissant son fils à son propre destin. »

« Eh bien, je suppose que c'est ça - dit Minato alors qu'il marchait à travers les principales portes de Konoha et se dit "je vais te rendre fier tou-san et je vais honorer ta mémoire Kaa-san »

Environ vingt ans plus tard à l'extérieur de Konoga

Madara se trouvait au côté de son fils pour la naissance de son premier petit-fils, il paraissait comme à son habitude aussi froid, pourtant on pouvait remarquer qu'il était excité d'assister à la naissance de son héritier. Enfin assister, disons plutôt à dix mètres de son fils qui remarqua:

« Tou-san pourquoi, n'es-tu pas plus prêt? Tu vas tout rater.

-Je vois tout ici, répondit-il plus pale que d'habitude.

-All...,

-OH MON DIEU ! MAIS QUE CA FAIT MAL ! AIE AIE AIE AIE AIE ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! , cria Kushina »

À ce moment là, Madara fit la chose la plus imprévisible le connaissant,il...s'évanouit...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il vit que Konoha était attaqué par Kyubi, il alla directement voir son fils, lorsqu'il sut ce que comptait faire son fils, cela ne lui plut pas du tout:

« Minato, laisse-moi faire, ce sera ma façon de me repentir de ce que j'ai fait à Konoha, son fils le regarda et l'assomma, les derniers mots qu'il entendit furent...

« Désolé, père mais je dois le faire en tant que Hokage de Konoha. »

Madara se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il vit qu'il y avait le sandaime. À eux deux, ils purent récapituler ce qui s'était passé.

« Madara, que comptes-tu faire?

-Poursuivre celui qui s'était fait passé pour moi et qui a tué mon fils et ma belle-fille.

- Et ton petit-fils?

- je te fais confiance pour t'occuper de lui »

Après cette discussion, Madara demanda à prendre son petit-fils dans ces bras, Hiruzen le lui passa, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Madara fit un grand sourire alors qu'il regardait son petit-fils.

Le lendemain, il alla à la poursuite de celui qui avait fait tué le reste de sa famille.

* * *

**Et voilà chapitre fini. dites'moi ce que vous en pensez**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas. **

**Je voudrais remercier Liloua pour son commentaire. j'essaye à chaque fois de faire des histoires peu habituel**

**et je voudrais remercier tahury. Et pour celui qui a attaqué le village, sache que tu le sauras assez tôt**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Cela faisait cinq ans depuis l'attaque de Kyubi, aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de la défaire de Kyubi, tous le monde s'amusait, faisait la fête, il y avait des processions, des enfants couraient. Et parmi eux un Naruto de cinq ans courait dans la rue, mais lui ce n'était pas pour s'amuser. Il essayait de s'échapper à ses poursuivants.

« Meurs démon.

-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à nos familles. »

Ses poursuivants qui étaient au nombre de cinq. Parmi eux, se trouvaient deux chunin. Ils avancèrent vers lui, mais s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Car dans les yeux du gamin, se trouvaient deux yeux rouges avec un tomoe à chaque œil.

« Comment oses-tu démon!, cria l'un des chunin. Tu ne mérites pas ces yeux. » sur ces paroles ils s'attaquèrent à Naruto. Alors que le kunai arrivait à sa gorge, le kunai toucha que du vide.

« Voilà comment vous respectez le souhait du yondaime, dit une vois qui sortait de l'ombre.

- Tais-toi. Tu ne sais rien. Et puis d'abord qui es-tu, montre-toi à moins que tu aies peur de nous

- Très bien. »

Un homme se montra devant eux. Il avait environ cinquante ans. C'était un homme de grande taille et ses cheveux tombaient jusqu'à sa ceinture avec une frange qui encadrait les côtés de son visage, couvrant la majeure partie de son œil droit. Il portait aussi des habits de ninjas tout simple avec une épée dans le dos. Il tenait Naruto inconscient dans sa main droite Lorsqu'il fut sorti, il recommença à parler:

« Konoha a vraiment sombré pour ne pas respecter les derniers souhaits de leur héros.

-Tais-toi, passe-nous le démon. Ou sinon...

-Sinon quoi?

-Sinon on pourrait te faire du mal à toi aussi. »

À ces mots là, l'homme sourit, puis bougea si vite qu'il les assomma sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Une fois qu'il les eu assommé, quatre ambus arrivèrent devant lui. L'un d'eux emmena Naruto à l'hôpital tandis que les autres emmenèrent les poursuivants faire une petite séance chez Ibiki. Avant de partir, Ils lui dirent d'aller voir l'Hokage. Ils alla à la tour de l'Hokage, puis entra dans son bureau:

« Cela faisait longtemps...Madara. »

Madara s'assit en face d'Hiruzen. On pouvait dire que l'Uchiwa avait l'air énervé. Hiruzen commença à parler:

« Pourquoi es-tu là? As-tu trouvé des pistes sur le responsable de l'attaque?

- je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

- Mais alors pourquoi es-tu venu?

- Pour voir mon petit-fils.

- Mais pourquoi es-tu autant énervé.

- Pour faire simple, certaines personnes n'ont pas respecté le vœu de Minato. »

Un air confus apparut sur le visage du vieil Hokage. Madara commença à lui raconter ce qui était arrivé à Naruto. Au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait, Hiruzen ressentit plusieurs émotions lui passer: incrédulité, choc et finalement colère. Une fois que l'histoire fut fini:

« Je ne laisserais pas impuni ce crime. Les civils ça peut aller car ils ne connaissent rien aux techniques ninjas mais les ninjas ne pas savoir la différence, dit furieusement Hiruzen. Mais je suis étonné que tu ne les ai pas tué.

- La raison est simple, commença Madara avec un mini sourire. Je voudrais demander quelque chose et si je tuais le conseil serait plutôt de mauvaise humeur.

- Quoi?

- Je voudrais élever Naruto.

- Très bien, mais le conseil ne sera pas content, soupira Hiruzen

- Le conseil, j'en fais mon affaire, fais-moi participer.

- Très bien. Ambu!, à ce moment-là deux ambus se montrèrent, je veux que vous convoquiez le conseil. »

Une heure plus tard tous le conseil était réunie. d'un côté il y avait le conseil des shinobi, composé des chefs de clan Uchiwa dont le chef était exceptionnellement manquant et qui était remplacé par sa femme Mikoto, Hyuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Sarutobi, Inuzuka, et Aburame. De l'autre il y avait le conseil civil- composé des gens les plus riches de Konoha avec en chef de file Narumi Sato, principal responsable de la vie de Naruto- et enfin les anciens de Konoha composé de Danzo Shimura-chef de la Racine et ancien candidat au poste de Hokage- Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane- anciens équipiers d'Hiruzen.

« Hokage-sama, pourquoi nous avoir convoqué, nous sommes très occupés, commença un conseiller civil.

- Je vous ai convoqué pour deux choses: premièrement vous informer de la tentative d'assassinat en la personne de Naruto Uzumaki par deux chunin et trois civils.

- Et en quoi ça nous regarde ça lui apprendra.

- Je voulais vous dire que pour leur crime ils seront exécutés.

- Mais pourquoi?

-c'est simple: tentative d'assassinat sur un enfant, tentative d'assassinat sur un héritier de clan.

- Impossible!, cria un civil, je ne veux pas croire qu'il vient d'un clan.

- Calmez-vous, parla Shikaku, de quel clan vient-il?

- Avant cela, je voulais vous dire que Naruto sera élevé par le dernier membre de sa famille.

- NON! Cria un civil, ce démon ne mérit... »

Il se nommait Denbe Shojuko, il n'était pas particulièrement intelligent ni malin. Il avait reçu la fortune de ses parents qui avaient réussi à faire fortune en une seule génération. Son père avait été déçu que son fils ne prenne pas ses études aux sérieux. Denbe avait hérité de la fortune car son père était mort d'une simple crise cardiaque et n'avait pas eu le temps de changer son testament en faveur de son cousin. Shojuko était entré au conseil grâce à sa fortune et à la réputation de son père qui était connu comme un homme intelligent qui même s'il n'était pas ninja lui-même avait une bonne connaissance de leur univers. Il s'arrêta de parler car il sentit une petite envie de meurtre qui venait de Madara lui-même:

« S'il vous plait, j'ai mal entendu, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, Comment avez-vous appelé mon petit-fils?

Malheureusement ne voyant pas le danger que l'homme en face de lui représentait

-J'ai dit que c'était un démon. Vous avez... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que Madara apparut devant lui, et lui donna un coup dans le cou. Il tua le civil. Tout les membres du conseil furent choqué:

« Il a tué un membre du conseil. Ambu! Arrêtez-le!

- Il n'a commis aucun crime, dit la sandaime, il(le civil) avait brisé la troisième loi.

- La dernière chose que voulait le yondaime, commença à parler Madara s'attirant l'attention du conseil, c'était que Naruto soit vu comme un héros. Je me demande à quel point il serait honteux de ce qu'on a fait de son dernier souhait. »

Tous les membres du conseil shinobi plus quelques membres du conseil civil eurent l'air honteux. Les autres eurent l'air énervé. Shikaku curieux reposa la question:

« Alors de quel clan vient-il?

- Avant cela, je veux que le conseil civil sorte, dit-il cela déclencha les protestations des membres du conseil civil.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!

- On a tout à fait le droit de rester!

- Nous faisons partie du conseil!

- ASSEZ!, tonna Hiruzen, Vous faites partie du conseil civil et ceci est une affaire shinobi. Alors maintenant vous allez sortir! MAINTENANT! »

Les civils prirent peur et partirent en quatrième vitesse.

-Hiruzen, commença Koharu, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Si je peux, d'ailleurs j'ai à vous donner du travail. Allez voir dans mon bureau, vous comprendrez. »

Voyant qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire, les trois anciens sortirent.

« Maintenant, que tout le monde est sortie, je vais laisser son grand-père parler.

- Avant cela, j'ai une question, l'interrompit Shikaku. Pourquoi l'avoir tué? Je ne pense pas qu'à cause de ces mots vous ayez voulu le tuer. »

Madara sourit et soupira:

- Vous êtes vraiment intelligent, vous avez compris que je l'avais tué pour une autre raison.

- Quelle était cette raison? Demanda Inoichi

- La peur, la plupart des membres du conseil eurent l'air confus à ces mots. Il s'expliqua. Je me suis dit que si je tuais un membre important du village. La peur de ce que je pourrais faire à ceux qui voulaient faire du mal à Naruto les arrêterait ou du moins diminuerait. Et c'est juste tombé sur lui. De plus je vois que sa mort ne vous fait rien.

- Il est devenu membre du conseil en raison de sa fortune, expliqua Shikaku. On aurait préféré que ça soit son cousin qui hérite de la fortune et du siège. Mais malheureusement ou heureusement sa dernière famille était son cousin qui ressemblait beaucoup à son oncle, et qui est l'un des rares civils à ne pas détester Naruto.

- Maintenant j'aimerais que l'on revienne à la question du conseil.

- Naruto est l'héritier du clan Uzumaki.

- Cela veut dire qu'il est le fils de Kushina, dit Shikaku qui avait compris rapidement, oh non galère...

- On dirait que vous avez compris qui était son mari, dit Madara

- Souvenez-vous de qui Kushina était proche.

- Elle était souvent avec Minato, dit Inoichi ne voyant pas où voulait en venir son vieil ami

- Moi je vois où il veut en venir, dit Mikoto. Tsume fit un signe de tête pour indiquer qu'elle avait compris elle aussi.

- Naruto est le fils de Minato Namikaze, notre yondaime, révéla Shikaku, et de Kushina Uzumaki surnommé Habanero la sanglante. »

Ses paroles jetèrent la stupeur chez tout le monde. Mais Hiruzen avait l'intention de dire toute la vérité:

« Il y a plus que ça. Mais d'abord je veux vous prévenir que tout ce qui sera dit dans cette pièce sera un secret de rang S »

Tout le monde acquiesça. Hiruzen Commença à raconter toute la vérité au sujet de Madara. Au sujet de son fils, comment il en était venu à ne plus éprouver de haine envers son village mais plutôt du remord, il parla aussi pourquoi il avait envoyé son fils à Konoha. Il raconta ensuite la vérité sur Kushina, qu'en faite Tsunade était sa cousine et donc qu'elle venait du clan Senju. Durant toute son explication, personne ne dit un seul mot puis une fois que l'Hokage eut fini:

« Donc si je comprends bien, Minato est le fils de Madara et Madara est toujours vivant.

- C'est ça, répondit Hiruzen

- Mais comment Madara peut-il être toujours vivant? Demanda Shikaku

Madara prit le temps de réfléchir:

« Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant, c'est que ça a voir avec mon combat contre Hashirama,et que si je ne me trompe pas Naruto devrait vivre beaucoup plus longtemps que moi

- Je vois...

- Sinon avez-vous d'autres questions? Demanda Madara.

- Oui, j'en ai une, s'exprima Tsume. Pourquoi l'Hokage a voulu vous faire confiance?

- Il m'a fait passer plusieurs tests avec des sceaux pour savoir si j'étais réellement sincère. Et il a décidé de me prendre pour la simple raison que je suis puissant car il pensait que je pourrais être utile à Konoha en faisant des missions non officielle.

- Pourquoi n'avoir pas pris votre petit-fils avec vous après la mort de votre fils? Demanda Mikoto

- J'avais l'intention d'aller dans des lieux dangereux et je pensais qu'il pourrait mourir même avec moi qui voulait le protéger.

- J'ai une autre question, dit Shikaku. Pourquoi voulez rester maintenant à Konoha?

- Je voulais voir ce qu'était devenu le village que j'avais aidé à créer.

- C'est plutôt une bonne raison, dit le chef du clan Akimichi

- Avez-vous une autre question? Demanda Madara

- Pas vraiment, mais je trouve que c'est vraiment ironique, que notre plus grand héros soit le fils du plus grand traitre qu'ai eu Konoha, dit Inoichi Yamanaka, sans vouloir vouloir vous offenser Madara-san

- Vous ne m'offensez pas, je mérite cette réputation pour ce que j'ai fait à Konoha.

- Moi je trouve plus amusant que le fils du plus grand Uchiwa soit marié avec la descendante de Hashirama-sama

- J'ai été étonné aussi, dit Madara en souriant

- Mais je ne comprends pas, je pensais que Tsunade était la dernière représentante du clan Senju.

- En vérité Hashirama-sama eut deux enfants: le premier: Itsuki eut deux enfants: Tsunade et Nawaki, la deuxième se maria avec un membre du clan Uzumaki, puis elle a eu une fille qu'elle a appelé Kushina, quelques années après Kushina a été envoyé à Konoha pour devenir l'hôte de Kyubi. Elle a pris le relais de Mito-sama.

- Donc vous voulez dire que tous les hôtes de Kyubi étaient des membres du clan Uzumaki.

- En vérité seuls les membres du clan Uzumaki pouvaient contenir Kyubi en raison de leur capacité de chakra qui était du niveau d'un Kage. Avez-vous d'autres questions?

- Non...

- Maintenant revenons au sujet du jour. Êtes-vous d'accord pour qu'il élève son petit fils. »

Il n'y eut plus un seul bruit, chacun réfléchissant

« Le clan Nara accepte que Madara Uchiwa vienne dans le village pour élever son petit fils,déclara soudainement Shikaku »

les clans Yamanaka, Akimichi, Sarutobi et Inuzuka acceptèrent immédiatement eux aussi. Il ne restait plus que les clans Hyuga , Uchiwa et Aburame qui n'avaient pas répondu. Le premier en raison de la possibilité d'avoir un nouveau clan qui pourrait rivaliser avec le sien, le deuxième pour le fait qu'il y aurait un possesseur du sharingan en dehors du clan Uchiwa et enfin le dernier parce qu'il ne parlait pratiquement jamais.

- Le clan Hyuga accepte, dit Hiashi après avoir réfléchit en pensant que le village était plus important que son clan pour l'instant.

- Le clan Uchiwa accepte aussi, dit Mikoto qui ne voulait pas séparer Madara de son petit-fils.

- Il serait illogique d'empêcher Madara d'élever son petit-fils, le clan Aburame accepte aussi, parla Shibi en remarquant que tout le monde le regardait attendant sa réponse »

Madara ne dit rien, mais il fit un signe de tête à chacun des membres qui avaient accepté. Il demanda à voir son petit-fils.

« N'oubliez pas. Tous ce qui a été dit dans cette pièce est strictement confidentiel, les prévint Hiruzen »

Tous le monde acquiesça et sorti de la salle. Madara était réellement content:

« _Je vais pouvoir élever mes petit-fils et en même temps me faire pardonner par ce que j'avais fais à Konoha... j'espère que tu regardes ce que je fais Hashirama et que tu me pardonnes._ »

Deux jours plus tard Naruto était devant son grand-père. Naruto était finalement content de voir qu'il avait de la famille. Madara était content de retrouver son dernier membre de la famille mais il ne le montrait pas. Non mais...on est glaçon ou on ne l'est pas !

Madara emmena son petit-fils devant la maison de son fils en lui disant que c'était ici qu'ils habiteraient. Il emmena dans sa chambre en lui disant de bien dormir car demain ils allaient commencer son entrainement.

Le lendemain Naruto était devant son grand-père, il lui expliquait son emploi du temps de son entrainement

« Nous allons commencer par le taijutsu ensuite quant tu auras un bon niveau, nous continuerons par le kenjutsu. Une fois que tu auras un bon niveau, on commencera ton entrainement du ninjutsu et du genjutsu, bien sûr en même temps tu apprendras l'art des sceaux. Compris?

- Oui! JIJI!, cria un Naruto heureux qu'on s'occupe de lui

- Et arrête de m'appeler Jiji, dit Madara qui n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça car ça lui rappelait son âge, pendant l'entrainement, tu m'appelleras sensei, compris?

- Oui, sensei, dit Naruto d'une petite voix »

Pendant les sept années Madara lui fit subir une véritable tortu... je veux dire un véritable entrainement. Avec l'entrainement qu'il lui avait concocté, Naruto avait un niveau chunin dans la plupart des domaines sauf en Fuinjutsu où seulement Jiraiya le dépassait. Dans l'esprit de Madara, Naruto pourrait dépasser son père, son grand-père et même Hashirama dans quelques années.

Sept ans plus tard

Naruto avait aujourd'hui douze ans, il avait passé l'examen il y a peu. Depuis l'incident avec les chunin il marchait dans la rue, sans crainte, car les villageois ne le regardaient plus avec haine, mais avec honte et culpabilité. La raison était très simple: l'Hokage avait fait un discours, comme quoi il avait honte de ce qu'était devenu Konoha. Certains gens avaient même commencé à ne plus le voir comme Kyubi, même si certains le considéraient encore comme le démon. La dernière démonstration en date, quand Mizuki avait essayé de voler le rouleau des techniques interdites. Il attendait avec impatience le lendemain pour savoir la composition des équipes.

* * *

**chapitre fini. j'attends avec impatience cos commentaires.**


End file.
